college rocks!
by ikutos-property-X3
Summary: bella hated school,i mean she liked the subjects and stuff but it was the BOYS. the ways they stare at her chest rather than her face made her sick and she thought all boys were like that so she dosent date.but can edward change her mind or will he fail?
1. Chapter 1

**  
HI ummm guys I have some bad news to announce I THINK I might be stopping the story, THE INTRO and I probably will. It's because I have a serious case of writers block but I also have some good news to announce im starting ANOTHER story and if u want some one can continue the other one (u just have to PM me or review and tell me )**

**So im going to give you a chapter of the NEW story and I hope you all will like it and I really want HONEST reviews don't worry about my feelings I can take it so without further ado here's the 1****st**** chapter of my new story college **_** (good title huh?)**_** …**

**Disclaimer:**_** "come on Stepenie its time to go to your photo shoot"**_

"**Im stepenie really!??!" *wakes up***

"**Oh guess im not…."******

"_Bella….. Bella…._"

"Huh, what?" I mumbled. Although I don't think she could hear me.

"BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!"

"O MY GOD ALICE YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON I KNOW WHO GETS UP AT 4:00A.M"I screamed at her.

"Bella I don't care what you yell at me just get up!" she said

"And if I refuse?" I knew there was nothing abso-freakin-lutly NOTHING she could do to get me out of this bed till at least 5:30 nothing nothing NOTHING!

"Bella get out of bed or you blackberry gets it."

My eyes shot open "_darn it!!!!!_"I turned to see a smirking Alice with my blackberry in one hand and a glass of water in her other.

"ARGHHHH!!!!!!!!! DARN IT ALICE!"

"Whatever just gets out of bed we have 4 hours to get ready for our fieldtrip"

"fieldtrip?! Were going to the mall."

"Yea but most of the fieldtrips that i've been on are fun so this is so far the best fieldtrip ive ever had!"

"Ha!"I snorted."Yea best fieldtrip ever for you a torture chamber for me."

"Its still gonna be fun. And remember, this is for the 1st day of college so we have to look fabulous! "

"FINE." I got out of bed to let the torture begin.

________________________________________________________________________

3 hours later….

"Oh my god Alice no way no no no way you are getting ME into THAT"

"Oh come on plz I just know that you'll look sooo cute!!! All the guys will be drooling over you!!!!"

"YEA THAT'S THE POINT GENIUS"

"Just try it on plz plz plz Bella"

I made the mistake of looking into her eyes because she had that abandoned puppy dog look that says "plz do what I want" and no one (or at least no one I know) can resist Alice's demands when she's in puppy-pout mode. Darn Alice and her persuasive ways.

"Fine but you owe me big-time"

"Whatever just try it on"

I stepped into the change rooms and took another look at what Alice had so evilly brought me, a black mini dress with a golden belt and a red button up jacket, also some tan heels and a purse, I put it on only when I realized Alice was pounding on the door saying "HURRY UP IM VERY IMPATENT!" as I stepped out of the change rooms I saw not only Alice's jaw drop but also the cashier that had been staring at me ever since I walked into the store's jaw drop too. I blushed a deep crimson red and mumbled "can I change back now?"

"Yes but were so getting that it's just so perfect isn't it?" I didn't get time to answer because Alice pushed me back in the change rooms and went to go find some shoes, after that we went to 12 different stores to look for some bathing suits for the party Alice had planned next weekend at la push beach. It was supposed to be sunny so Alice wasted no time in making plans to do something our dad, Charlie,of course agreed after seeing the puppy pout. I practically fell into the driver's seat after an exhausting 6 hours of tort- I mean shopping. Alice got into the passenger's seat and I drove out of the parking lot at a speed of 75 mph. I loved driving fast, I loved to feel the rush of the wind in my hair, that's why I have the fastest car in all of forks, a Mercedes Guardian, due to my father being a cop and catching the criminal that murders at least 5 children each night he was rewarded with respect and the 1,ooo,ooo dollar reward **(yea that's a lot of money but hey in my story Charlie's rich and respected so deal with it)** and bought me a pitch black Mercedes, he knew I loved driving fast, and Alice a yellow Porsche.

"So Bella aren't you excited tomorrows the first day of college!!!"

"I guess."

I pulled up on our driveway and opened the car door while Alice got the bags, gezz for a tiny person she can sure carry a lot, I opened the front door for her and she waddled in and up the stairs I followed dad was in California doing another case and he said he'd be there for at least 3 months so we had the entire house to ourselves for awhile. I pushed our bedroom door open and fell on my bed to tired to do anything else who knew shopping could be so tiring!

"Hey could you help me put the clothes away or at least change into you new pajamas Bella, Bella are you ever listening?!, Isabella Marie Cullen!!!!!!!!!!!!......." I didn't hear the rest of her rant because I was already asleep, drifting into unconsciousness as I dreamt about the exciting new adventures that college could hold

**Yea yea yea I know it's short if its good plz tell me if its bad tell me a way to improve plz! Ok so press that green button come on (ya know you want to……******** 8)) oh yea and can someone tell me how to put links onto my blog? I wanna put all my pics of Bella's clothes and everyone else's too on my profile 4 the entire viewing world 2 sees!!!! 8) Ok but before you press the green button I need to tell u the personalities of everyone. Everyone has the same traits except for Bella and Edward **

**Edward: he's a playboy and is captain of the school basketball team but does other sports too, and he's mostly active.**

**Bella: sporty, has a temper you do NOT want to cross, is shy sometimes but mostly brave and doesn't liked to be pushed around, she CAN dance, but not very good ,she is coordinated and lots more that will be explained latter in the story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!! Thanks for the reviews (even thought there weren't a lot) im sorry I haven't updated in, like, FOREVER. I got grounded for 2 months cause I got an infraction at school so that means no computer no video games no playing w/ friends basically no FUN. But were good now and ill try to get less groundings through-out the story**

**p.s I also read over the 1****st**** chapter and found that it had nothing to do with the story but I only wrote that to explain everything to you. K so now get a comfy chair and some popcorn because it's STORY TIME!!!**

**P.S.S to happytwilightfan Edward will be in this chapter and Jacob will be in this story to but not till later on**

**Disclaimer: (this is a poem)**

**Roses are red **

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own twilight **

**And neither do you!**

**The wonderful Stepenie Meyer does**

**That is true**

**So HA HA HA!**

**No suing business 4 you!**

I woke up to the sound of a shower running and remembered it was the first day of college._ugh_ I thought. _The first day of torture not college but what's the difference? _The water turned off and Alice stepped out the outfit she bought yesterday. She through some clothes my way and I walked to the shower.

After I was done I ate breakfast and waited for Alice to get in her car so we could race to school. "Ready" I said

"Get set" Alice said.

"GOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"We both shouted at the same time and we raced down the street turning sharp corners and racing past cars. Thanks to Charlie for me and Alice the speed limit didn't apply to us. horns honked and people we shouting "get off the road!!!!" but we didn't care we kept on going till I we reached the college I raced in with Alice hot on my tail but I swerved into a parking space a second before she did and I won again my undefeated streak still, well, undefeated.

"I win! Again!" I said.

"Nuh uh its was so a tie and you know it!"

"Whatever I still won"

"REMATCH REMATCH REMATCH!!!"

"Fine do what'cha want to feel better but im still gonna win every time."

We turned around and saw everyone's eyes on us. Oops. I hadn't realized we had attracted an audience, I hadn't even realized we were 15 mins early probably because we drove so fast. The ride here was supposed to take 1 hour and we left 45 minutes ago oh well more time to set up our room. As we walked passed everyone some boys whistled and all (well most) of the girls glared at us. I caught a bit of a conversation between two people it went something like this

"Ugh just look at them soaking up all the attention."

"Yea all of it should be on us not them were sooooo prettier"

"I swear if she thinks she can just barge in here and expect all the attention than she's got another thing coming"

"No body messes with us."

"jealous." Alice and I both muttered under our breaths, and then giggled.

"Hello ladies." said a voice. Not just any voice. It was the voice with the tone I was so use to. The _I-got-this-in-the-bag-she's-gonna-be-mine _tone. Ugh

"So can I help you with anything carry your bags, show you to the office, take you on a date……"

"In order no thanks, we know the way, and definitely NOT." Alice said.

"Not you" he said "you." And he pointed to me.

"No one talks to my sister like that and also no."

"Suit yourself but your missing out on this." and he pointed to his lips and made the grossest kissie face ive ever seen.

"Uh I think I do." And I tried to walk away but he caught my shoulder.

"listen." he hissed. "Your new here right? Well lemme just tell you something im the king of this place and what mike wants mike gets you WILL be mine whether you like it or not." Hmm so mike was his name ill make sure to get a restraining order put on him

"Hey back off you deranged freak" Alice shouted. Mike looked stunned and let go of my shoulder which was replaced by Alice and she dragged me off towards the front door of the college.

"Wow what a totally perv." Alice said.

"Yea definitely." I agreed.

By now we reached the front office. The front office lady gave us our schedules and told us we were going to be in room 815. She gave us the keys and we walked away. We took the elevator up to our room and opened the door, our mouths practically dropped to the floor at the sight of it.

"IT'S HIDEOIUS!!!!!" Alice screamed.

And it really was the walls were grayish and chipped in some places, the beds were old and ripped, and the blankets were just plain ugly.

"We need to shop NOW" Alice said.

"Ok let's go I can't stand to look and this anymore what kind of person would make someone SLEEP in HERE."

"Well then ill meet you in the car, because ive got to take a shower im all sweaty."

Alice got some clothes and walked (more like danced) into the shower. I grabbed the car keys and ran out of there as fast as I could, I REALY did not want to look at that room anymore than I had to it was truly hideous. In my haste I bumped into someone who was coming out of the room right beside mine. I was going to fall but it never happened. Instead I felt strong hands wrap around my waist and pull me into a standing position. I turned around to see who my savior was and gasped. It was a bronzed-haired- boy wearing a simple blue tank top and shorts; he looked like he was going to the gym for basket ball practice. That shirt gave me a perfect view of his muscles which were just too perfect and fit just right with his body he was without a doubt H-O-T-T-T. **(A/N yes I know I spelt it wrong but that boy deserves an extra T 8).)**

"Umm thanks." I said. He didn't say anything just stared at me like an idiot so I tried again with a little more force in my voice

"Ok let go now im fine" I tried again, annoyed. Still nothing. I waved my hand in his face still nothing. So I did the one thing I knew would get his attention. I slapped him. It seemed to work.

"What the?!-" he shouted.

"Well now that ive got your attention you can let go of me NOW."

"What umm oh sorry." He let go of me and told me that his name was Edward Anthony Mason

"Isabella Marie Swan but call me Bella."

He smirked. "What if I called you Izzy?"

"No."

"How bout B?"

"NO."

"Ella?"

"NO!"

"Bells?"

"Hey! Only my friends call me that my closest most best friends ever so basically just Alice."

"Whoa someone has a temper…"

"I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER."

"Yea you do."

"Ya know what." I said "im leaving." I walked away and kept going until I realized he was following me. I started speed walking away from him but he just went faster. Then I stopped. He stopped. With a plan forming in my head I took out my sheet the office lady gave to me and Alice and found what I was looking for. I quickly looked over my shoulder, he was still there. I stayed there for another 2 seconds then fast walked to my destination. He was still there. But I was going to lose him in the place were no man dared trespass, a girls only place, the only place were we girls could have a moment of peace from bad dates, THE GIRLS BATHROOM.

Just a few more feet. I could see the girl's bathroom. 1 more foot. 6 inches and…..

YES! Im here I dove in the girls bathroom and sucked in a big breath. There was a reason that I walked down 2 flights of stairs to get to this bathroom instead of using the one right behind me. It was because this bathroom had TWO exits. I ran out the other exit and out the front door to my car. Were Alice was waiting. Uh oh.

"Where were you ive been waiting here forever!"

"I….umm…well…there….. There was a guy"

But before I could get the rest of the sentence out. Stalker Edward came through the front doors and we made eye contact. He looked happy to see me but I could tell he was angry too. _Please don't come over here, please don't come._

As if cursed, he started jogging over here with a smile on his face and waving.

"Hey Bella who's the hottie waving at you?" Alice asked.

"He's-" I started.

"Hey Bella is this that Alice you were talking about?" Edward asked while panting. Hands on his knees.

"Bella how does this guy know me and who is he anyway?" Alice demanded.

"You mean you haven't told Alice about me Bella?" Edward said.

"Bella…."

"Bella…."

_Oh crap._

**Like I said IM SORRY PPLS!!! Ok but the next chapter I think I might introduce the rest of the Masons and Hales. Ok plz review and ill answer any questions you have! R and R plz! **


End file.
